ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Crimes and Misdemeanors
Crimes and Misdemeanors is an American film from 1989 , directed by Woody Allen , who also plays the leading role and wrote the screenplay. Story [ edit ] The film follows two men who are facing a crisis in the moral field. So Judah Rosenthal, becomes an eye specialist, increasingly concerned by the consequences of his adultery, while Cliff Stern, a brilliant but poor documentary a documentary to make a man he despises and hates for the money. Rosenthal is married, has a family and is highly regarded in his work. During a business trip, he met the flight attendant Dolores Paley and begins an affair with her. If he wants to shove, Paley after a few months on the side, he notices that she is not satisfied with it here. She writes a letter to the wife of Rosenthal, which he manages to intercept and threatens to make. Been fraud money from the eye clinic known Judah is so tight that he asks his brother, Jack, a man with ties to gangsters, to help him.Jack let Dolores murder and Judah now becomes a crisis. As a religious man, he thinks God has seen everything. Cliff is hired by his brother, Lester, to make a documentary. Over the last Lester is a brush that has become complacent with comedic television programs. Wealthy Cliff hates his brother, and the fact that he is forced to make. Documentary With the money he deserves because he can finance his own documentary about the Jewishphilosopher Professor Levy. During filming, he falls in love with the producer Lester, Halley Reed. But the affair is doomed to fail because Halley eventually falls for the more pronounced Lester. Cliff gets into a fight with the latter because he was in the documentary shows him as a tyrant and dies Professor Levy. Much to his misery Cliff and Judah meet in the final scene of the film at the wedding of the daughter of Rabbi Ben. Judah no longer feels morally encumbered. The murder of Dolores has been pushed into the shoes of a tramp, his fraud was glossed over and he feels happy. He tells Cliff that eventually passing all crises, but it disagreed. Cliff thinks everyone should wear. Charges are his whole life with him Cast [ edit ] *Woody Allen : Cliff Stern *Martin Landau : Judah Rosenthall *Mia Farrow : Halley Reed *Anjelica Huston : Dolores Paley *Jerry Orbach : Jack Rosenthal *Alan Alda : Lester *Sam Waterston : Ben Background [ edit ] In this black comedy Allen shows us that every human moral dilemmas is dished. Every man must make choices, and sometimes the choices are horrible. Judah must choose between maintaining his marriage and the life of a man, Cliff has to choose between the money and his artistic integrity. The film also tends to indicate that the fate plays a major role. For example, the kind Rabbi Ben becomes slow shutter, while the fraudulent and unfaithful Judah there with a whimper coming from. The sympathetic Cliff with his documentary about the philosopher should be deep in the dust of the arrogant and inflated Lester who ultimately gets the girl.Judah has been initially be afraid that God will recompense, later all but ultimately he does not seem to sit much more with that. Moral dilemma The film is influenced by Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoyevskyall Allen gives a different twist to his story. Category:1989 films